Lecthor Cliffe
Lecthor Cliffe (レチトルクリフル Rechitoru Kuriforu) is a character of Kingdom of the Storm. He was an old prince of Albiore, who was accused of killing his mother, the Queen, and escaped to be not executed. After this, he changed his surname to Cliffe in order to be not recognized, and now, work in the Dietrich Society, as an administrator Appearance Lecthor is a middly-old man and has cunning eyes, a little beard and dark scarlet hair. He has a serious look and a bang going down the left side of his face. He wears ornamented clothes and metallic protectors in his arms and legs, and carries around a long metal sword. He wears a light colored turban around his head, which has a golden ornament with a red symbol which resembles the earth symbol, sticking up from it Personality Lecthor shows a calm and patient personality, hardly losing his pacience. He is very peaceful, and is good and kindle towards people who had minus then him, however, he didn't had any kind of leadershiping ability. He also admires someone's virtues, as he was not enraged when Thomas stated that he believed in his responsability in killing his mother. Lecthor has also good relations with all his friends, the old and the new ones History Lecthor was born as one of the two princes, the other being his brother, Zether Albiore. He, since his childhood, was knowing that he will not be the future king, as his brother was better then him in leadership and magical abilities During his early twenties, he was sent to a militar academy, in which him befriended several people, who made the worst group of students, the Club of the Defeated, including Siara Kronus. Later, he was sent along with the others into a great rebellion in the north, which made him more confident in his abilities When he come back, Siara and her sister, Hailin, go live in the palace, and then, a week after this, his mother was murdered, and he was blamed for this. To be not executed, he escape and changed his surname, before assuming an administrative position in the Dietrich Society, comanded by his long time friend, Klaus Dietrich. After some years, he installed himself in the City of Zeus, in which he stays until today Synopsis Intro arc Lecthor is visited by Lina, Thomas and Damien, who wanted a home to stay for a while (Lina and Damien) and permanently (Thomas). He asks Thomas if he believes that he truly killed his mother, which Thomas answers yes. To everybody surprise, he says that he likes Thomas' sincerity. Then, Pride attacks the house, showing his power and winning above then. Lecthor, then, uses his Earth Magic to destroy the home with an earth crack and escape from Pride Magic and Abilities Earth Magic His greatest abilities are in his Earth Magic. While employing him, he shows a great ability in manipulating the rocks, and generally uses it to trap his opponents * Abyss * Rock Spike * Earth Shield * Wall Crush * Earthly Punch ** One Thousand Hands of Shiva Water Magic He is also able to use Water Magic in battle, using water around him in the ambient and manipulating it in order to use such water in battle * Water Hurricane * Attack of the Kraken * Divine Aquarius Light Magic Lecthor can also do use of Light Magic in battle, producing and manipulating lights in order to generate beams and another weapons of light * Light Beam * Light Shield * Light Storm Sword Magic This Magic he learned in his times as a soldier, using his sword to produce several effects * Steel Slash * Ground Wave Fighting Abilities Trivia